Darkest Days
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later on, AU and rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another new story for everyone. I wanted to get blood moon, days that follow, call of the wild or everything changes out, but this sort of came to me in the middle of writing and I wanted to get it out before I lost it. Before I begin, I'd like to point out a few things, this is going to be rated for reasons, AU, slight OOC at times and expect character bashing. I'm debating on how this will go and…well…please enjoy the first chapter.**

Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou and Tsuyu Asui stepped into rundown building under the cover of night and looked around before Kyoka closed the door behind them and Momo cried out, "Izuku! We're back!" a thin, dirty teenage boy around their age with green hair stepped around the corner and walked up to the trio.

The four stood in silence before Kyoka took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she shook her head, "So…you're still hiding out here…why? What will happen if you set foot outside of this building?"

"Religious bastards will try to kill me?" Izuku shook his head, "I told you three that earlier this week an-"

"You're still going on the whole you're a demon thing?" Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "When are you going to give up that lie? It's been a week an-"

"But…it's not a lie…I'm a demon of the power Echo Tribe," the three stared at him and Izuku frowned, "You…you don't believe me, do you?"

"You keep saying you're a demon, but you never offer any type of proof," Momo stated, "If you were to prove you're a demon, then maybe we'd have no choice but to believe that you are a-" before she could finish, Izuku turned his back on the three as he took a deep breath before unleashing an unholy wail that shook the remaining windows of the building.

The three watched as Izuku fell onto the floor with his arms outstretched as he stared up at the ceiling. Looking at each other in confusion, they looked back at Izuku and Tsuyu arched a brow, "What…was that?"

"The Ungodly Wail, similar to that of the cry of a Banshee, the only difference is no one dies from the Wail," Izuku panted and tilted his head back, "Now do you believe I'm a demon from the Echo Tribe?" the trio slowly nodded before stepping closer to Izuku and sat down beside him in silence.

Clearing her throat, everyone looked at Kyoka as she broke the silence, "So…why are you here and not in hell? And…why haven't you tried to kill us?" Izuku frowned as he looked back up at the ceiling, "Demons are a murderous bunch, aren't they and why aren't you in hell with other demons?"

"Normally, yes…demons of all tribes are supposed to be monstrous or just plain evil towards other races, but sometimes…sometimes a demon rebels against tradition and they get banished," the three stared at him with wide eyes as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I've seen a lot of good in people and I didn't want to be a reason why they suffer…true, there are a lot of people who deserve to die in this world, either by the hands of another human or a different race, they deserve to die…so…I rebelled, I told the members of the Echo Tribe that I didn't want to torment humans for fun…shortly after that…I was banished,"

"A-and what about your parents?" Momo questioned and Izuku looked over to the black-haired beauty with a frown, "Your parents wouldn't let that happen to their son, would they?"

"Yes, they would," Izuku sighed and stared up at the ceiling once again, "After a certain age, demons are suspected to care for themselves, even if their parents are still existing,"

"And…and what age is that?" Kyoka answered and Izuku struggled to hold up his right arm.

Looking up, their eyes widened when they saw him holding up four fingers, "Izuku…you're only holding up-"

"Four fingers, I know, Tsuyu," Izuku frowned as he lowered his arm, "After the age of four, demons abandon their young in hopes of turning them into bloodthirsty monsters. They don't coddle their children, they refuse to acknowledge their existence…if a demon is banished, the parents can try to appeal it, but even if they succeed, there will be a black mark on their names for the rest of their lives…my parents agreed with the other members of the tribe…they threw me out of hell,"

The air between the four grew still before Izuku took a deep breath and slowly shook his head, "You three should leave. If anyone heard the Ungodly Wail, they'll come and investigate it and I don't want you three to get into any-"

"What's going on in here!" the teenagers looked up and Momo's, Kyoka's and Tsuyu's eyes widened when they saw their parents stepping through the front door and the six adults stared at the teenagers.

The three families stood around Izuku with Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka looking away before Momo's Natsumi looked at Izuku and narrowed her eyes, "And just who are you, young man?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku narrowed his eyes and looked away, "And how did you know where we were?"

"How did we…we heard an unholy wailing noise, boy, how do you think we found you four in here?" Ganma, Tsuyu's father demanded, "And where are your parents, boy? They'd want to have a word with you," Tsuyu looked at her father with a shocked expression as Izuku growled and shook his head, "Well? Where are they and why are you on the floor?"

"They're in hell and I can't move!" Izuku snapped as Momo, Kyoka and Izuku looked at him with wide eyes, "Anymore questions!"

"Izuku, stop," Kyoka quietly hissed, "You don't need to tell them about-"

"What do you mean by that, boy?" Kyoka's mother, Mika arched a brow, "Even if they were terrible people, why would you assume your parents are in hell? That's not a very good way to respect the-"

"I am a born demon from the powerful Echo Tribe, after refusing to harm humans, I was banished from hell and my good for nothing parents encouraged the banishment, so I don't care about them," Izuku looked up at the adults with narrowed eyes as he hissed, "And that noise you heard was my Ungodly Wail, the ultimate weapon given to a member of the Echo Tribe," Ganma, Momo's father Mark and Kyoka's father Kyotoku stood in front of their wives and daughters as they glared down at the boy lying on the floor, "Do you honestly believe I'd hurt a human! Your daughters have been visiting me every night this week and they are still unharmed!"

The adults looked at their daughters as Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Yes…it's true, we were roaming around when we came into this building a few nights ago and met Izuku. He claimed to be a demon and we didn't believe him at first. We thought he was playing a game and tonight he proved it by doing that wailing thing," the air grew still as Kyoka looked at Izuku and took a deep breath, "So…why can't you move? You were moving just fine before unleashing that wail of yours,"

"The Ungodly Wail has a positive and a negative when using it, the positive is it tends to get more powerful after every use…the drawback is…it drains the demon using it until they reach full maturity and a demon doesn't reach that until between the ages of seventeen and nineteen…and I'm only fifteen so…yeah…it drained me,"

Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka pushed past their parents and knelt beside Izuku, "Why would you do something that can hurt you?" Momo questioned, "Why wouldn't you do something else? Like a fire trick or-"

"Members of the Echo Tribe can't use fire at will, they use sounds and vibrations as their weapons of choice," Izuku looked up and saw the adults glaring at them and he frowned, "You three better leave with your parents. They look pissed and I'm in no position to fight right now," the three stared at him as he took a deep breath, "Just go…it'll probably be best if you never return…I don't want you three getting into trouble," Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka stood up and walked back to their parents, who led the three out of the building.

Once outside of the building, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at their parents and Kyoka narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Why would you guys do that?" the adults looked at the purple-haired teen in confusion as Kyoka shook her head, "He's a banished demon and you make him feel even like an outcast, he told us that demons abandon their young when they're just 4-years-old and Izuku didn't want hurt humans which got him banished from hell and his parents-"

"Did you ever think that he could possibly be lying to you girls!" Momo's mother snapped and narrowed her eyes, "We don't doubt that he has some demon heritage in him, but demons are known liars and-"

"Did you see him, mother!" Momo snapped, surprising the adults, "He looks exhausted, he looks like he hasn't bathed or eaten all week and you believe he's lying!" the three turned their backs on their parents, "We'll be taking the long way home." Without waiting for a response, the three began walking away in a huff.

The six adults looked at the direction their daughters walked off in before looking at the building and Tsuyu's mother, Beru took a deep breath as she shook her head, "Are…are we going to do this?" the adults walked back towards the building and opened the door before stepping inside.

Izuku, still lying on the floor with his arms outstretched, looked up to see the adults standing above him, glaring down at him, "So…you're going to kill me when I can't fight back? Both smart and coward like…but what will you achieve after killing me? No one will believe you except your daughters an-"

"Will you shut up for a minute," Mika crossed her arms and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Why haven't you moved from that spot? The girls aren't around anymore an-"

"I can't move," Izuku said slowly, "The Ungodly Wail drained me and I'm unable to move for another half hour…talk about kicking a guy when he's down," the six stared at him as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

Ganma picked him up by the collar of his shirt and quickly dropped him on his side, "Well…at least I'm in a slightly more comfortable position!" Izuku moved his eyes and growled under his breath, "What the hell, old man!"

"So…you really can't move?"

"No," Izuku groaned and sighed, "It's fine…it's fine,"

Natsumi inhaled slowly and crossed her arms before looking down at the motionless teen, "What's your story? Why are you here and not in hell?"

"I was banished…I refused to torture humans because…well because there are just too many good people in the world," Izuku sighed, "Yes, there are people in the world who deserve to die, but I can't bring myself to do it. So the other members of the Echo Tribe, including my parents, had me exiled and sent me here, a short time later, I met your daughters,"

"My daughter told us that demons abandon their children when they're just 4-years-old," Mika spoke, "Is that true?"

"Yeah…it's true," Izuku frowned, "Demons refuse to coddle their children and acknowledge their existence. They leave them when they turn four to fend for themselves in the underworld. If they make it, great, if not…then they were too weak in the Tribe's eyes and the Tribe feels no remorse for the weak,"

The air between the seven grew still before Beru inhaled slowly, "And what if they wanted you back in-"

"Won't happen," Izuku took a deep breath, "They won't want me back because I'm an embarrassment to the Echo Tribe and to the entire demon race, so they won't even consider helping me, and if I wanted to go back…well…they'll have me killed if I return to hell with the intention of staying,"

The adults looked at each other before looking down at Izuku and Ganma picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you out of this building, kid," Ganma shook his head as the adults walked towards the door, "It's going down to zero tonight and from what we've learned, you're a demon who can't use fire all that well,"

The adults walked down the street with Izuku on Ganma's shoulder as he groaned, "This is humiliating. I'm a member of the Echo Tribe and can walk on my-"

"You said you're unable to move for a half hour and it's only been fifteen minutes," Ganma groaned and narrowed his eyes, "And we'll be at the house in ten minutes,"

Izuku took a deep breath before he asked, "So what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me in front of your daughters and then-"

"We'll explain everything once we meet up with Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka," Mika explained, clearing her throat, "Right now, let's just focus on getting home," Izuku groaned as the walk fell silent.

**Yeah, I have a SVTFOE demon series in the making, but I also wanted to try an MHA demon series. Like I said in the opening AN, rated for reasons, character bashing, AU, OOC and a few other things. For now, as always, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. More is coming.**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

The six adults sat in the living room and watched as Izuku slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Holding out his right hand, the adults heard a light humming noise emerging from his palm before he stood up and looked at the adults with slightly narrowed eyes as he shook his head, "Why the hell would you come back for me? The only thing you know about is I'm a banished demon of the Echo Tribe and that's it,"

"As we said, it's going to be freezing tonight and leaving you out in the building like that would be wrong," Mika cleared her throat as she stared at the demon in front of them and crossed her arms, "Right now, we'd like to ask a few more questions an-" before she could finish, the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention and the seven looked back to see Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki stepping into the house.

Closing the door, the three friends stared at Izuku with wide eyes as Satsuki stepped closer to him and stared at him with wide eyes before she looked back and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Is he your boyfriend, Onee-Chan?"

"No…he's a friend of ours," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking at the demon standing in the middle of the room and arched a brow, "What are you doing here? You were unable to move when we left you and you had no idea where-"

"Your parents came back into the building, we talked, I told them I couldn't move for a half hour and then the big guy threw me over his shoulders before they brought me back here," the three stared at him as he looked back at the adults and shook his head, "Well…you learned about the members of the Echo Tribe, so I'll be taking my leave an-"

"You're staying for the night and that's final," Natsumi said in a stern tone, "You were already told that it's going to be freezing tonight and demon or not, you said so yourself that you can't control fire at will, and it will be wrong if we ignored someone who was knowingly left in the cold,"

Izuku growled and shook his head, "If we have to, we'll incapacitate you," Beru warned and Izuku looked at her, "You said you won't harm humans, so you wouldn't have it in you to fight us…just stay for the night and if you feel the need to leave, we won't stop you tomorrow," Izuku growled and walked past Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka and out the front door, "That boy…girls, do you mind checking on him?" Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka nodded before they turned and walked out of the house.

Samidare and Satsuki looked at the adults in confusion as Samidare slowly shook his head, "So…what's going on? Why did you refer to him as a demon and who was that guy?" the adults sighed as Ganma and Beru explained everything to their younger children.

Izuku sat on the front step as he stared up at the sky with a hardened look crossing his face as Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka standing behind him. Taking a deep, Izuku shook and hung his head, "What's wrong with you?" Momo questioned, crossing her arms and arching a brow, "Our parents are right. It's going to be cold tonight and you said so yourself, you can't control fire an-"

"I'm a demon…I don't know how to react to this," Izuku stood up and looked back at the three with slightly narrowed eyes as he shook his head, "Your parents invited me to stay for the evening and I don't know how to react to that. Since I was four, I never knew what kindness was, yes…you three have been visiting me and keeping me company for a couple of hours every day this week…but I don't even know how to react to that an-"

"Listen, Izuku, you told us a little about demon culture and no one can blame you for what you're feeling right now," Kyoka inhaled slowly as she stepped closer to Izuku, "You said that you've witnessed kindness in the world and that's why you refuse to torture humans for fun and that's what got you kicked out of hell and what you're experiencing right now is some of that kindness…no one expects you to know how to act, giving the circumstances, but at least take the invitation without putting up a fight," Izuku took a sharp breath before he slowly nodded and the three took him back inside.

Izuku sat on the bed in one of the spare rooms as he stared down at his left fist. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his fist and demonic voices echoed throughout the room, "_Kill him! Throw into a pit of Holy Water! Send him to live with the disgusting humans! Cut off his-_"

"Izuku?" he closed his fist and looked up to see Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Samidare and Satsuki stepping into the room, Samidare and Satsuki hiding behind their older sister, "What…what were those voices that we just heard?"

Izuku frowned and looked down at his fist, "Members of the Echo Tribe have the ability to mimic sounds and voices, provided they've heard them before and that…was a small portion of my exile…I've been listening to it every night this week to try and get past it and it hasn't been working at all,"

"Then stop listening to it," Samidare spoke and Izuku looked at him as he hid behind Tsuyu.

"You'll have to forgive him, Izuku, they're just trying to help," Tsuyu frowned and slowly shook her head, "Why don't you finish listening to it…it might help since other people are here too," Izuku nodded before opening his fist again.

"_-head! Silence!_" the five jumped slightly as Izuku inhaled slowly, "_Hisashi, Inko, what say you two? What punishment should befall your son?_" Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at Izuku to see a blank expression crossing his face, "_Exile!_" a roar of cheering filled the air as Izuku closed his fist once again and the five looked at him.

"The voice you just heard was that of my mother…they ran me out of hell without even giving me a chance to defend myself," the room fell silent as Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka slowly stepped closer to him.

The six adults stood outside of the room and peered through the small crack in the door. The six stepped back slightly before Kyotoku shook his head, "This…this is bullshit. So the kid doesn't want to hurt humans…who the hell would do that to someone who-"

"He's a demon, dear," Mika shook her head and leaned up against her husband, "They obviously have tradition that they have to follow and he doesn't like it…they kicked him out of hell because of it,"

"But that still doesn't make it right," Natsumi frowned and crossed her arms, "Ganma, you're the one who lifted the boy and carried him back here, did anything seem…out of place to you with him?"

Everyone looked at the large man as Ganma inhaled slowly, "He was dirty and he was light…too light for a boy his age…but didn't the girls say he looks like he hasn't bathed or eaten all week?" Natsumi slowly nodded and Ganma arched a brow, "So…what do we do now?"

"We could take the time to get to know him a bit better tomorrow," his wife suggested and everyone looked at Beru in confusion, "All we know about the boy is he was kicked out of hell and he's from something call the Echo Tribe and our daughters seem to have befriended him earlier this week,"

"Alright," Mark took a deep breath and looked at the door with a hardened look crossing his face, "Tomorrow we'll talk with the kid and get to know him a little better,"

**Well…enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy the third chapter.**

The three families walked down the stairs into the living room and looked around in confusion to see no sign of Izuku. Looking at Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu, Natsumi arched a brow, "Did you see your friend leave this morning?" the three looked at each other before looking at Momo's mother and shook their heads and Natsumi sighed as she shook her head, "He's a stubborn one, that's for sure." she walked towards the kitchen, "We'll look for him in a little bit," Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu watched as their parents and Tsuyu's siblings walked into the kitchen.

Looking at each other, Momo arched a brow, "He...do you think he went back to the building?"

"Where else will he go?" Kyoka sighed, shaking her head, "He was kicked out of hell and he was determined to stay in the building last night. He probably stepped out once he realized everyone was sleeping and went back to the building,"

"Either way," Tsuyu took a deep breath and stepped away from her friends, "we'll look for him there after we get some breakfast. If he's not there, then we'll just have to look around. He can't go back to hell and there's only so many places he can hide on earth," Momo and Kyoka looked at each other before they looked back at their green-haired friend and followed her into the kitchen.

Izuku sat in the building and looked around with narrowed eyes as a cold wind blew past him. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired demon stood up and began pacing the building, "Izuku!" he looked back and his eyes to see the three families stepping into the building, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Everyone stepped closer to him and Mika crossed her arms as she shook her head, "Boy, didn't we tell you that it was going to be freezing last night and that you should stay at the house with us?" Izuku hummed as he shrugged his shoulders, "What do you mean you...why did you come back here?"

"Oh, I sensed another demonic presence and I had to check it out...it's coming from somewhere in this building, but I can't seem to find it," everyone looked at him as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "No, it's not me...this one seems...familiar...but why is...oh sweet Satan," Izuku looked around, a panic look crossing his face before the families watched as he was tackled back with a force.

Izuku groaned as he looked down to see a white-haired girl with red eyes, hugging him as she stared up at him with a smile plastered across her lips, "Eri, what are you-" he looked on the girl's forehead and narrowed his eyes, "What happened to your other horn, Eri?" (**I'm aware that Eri only has one horn, but for the sake of this story, she has, or had, two horns.**)

The girl's eyes widened as she looked away, "I lost it," looking up, Eri frowned as she shook her head, "We heard you were thrown out of the underworld, and so...I wanted to look for you," Izuku sighed as he stood up with Eri in his arms.

Looking at the families, Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Everyone, this is a friend of mine named Eri, she's a member of the Erasing Tribe...I don't know why they're called that, but they have the ability to rewind time to an extent and she's apparently been kicked out of hell," Eri's red eyes widened as Izuku looked down, "Eri, these are some humans I've encountered a few days ago an-" before he could finish, Eri climbed onto Izuku's shoulders before she sat down and stared at the humans with narrowed eyes.

"Uh...is she going to be okay?" Kyoka arched a brow, stepping closer to Izuku, only to stop as the young girl glared daggers at her, "She seems to be a little...uh...well-"

"She's a little over attached...she's been like this since I found her wandering the streets of hell and made sure she stayed safe," Izuku's eyes looked at and he frowned, "Eri," Eri hummed as she looked down in confusion, "How did you get kicked out of hell?"

"Oh...we wanted to look for you and we got kicked out. They said we weren't allowed back in an-"

"We? Who else is here, Eri?" the air grew still as everyone waited for the young girl to answer, "Eri, who else got kicked out of hell?"

"Me, Mina, Habuko, Pony, Himiko and Ibara," Izuku groaned as he shook his head and Eri frowned, "What's wrong, Izuku? You didn't want us to look for you?"

"Izuku, who are all of those people that she just-" before Beru could finish, five more people approached them and stood between the humans and the demons, staring daggers at the humans.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Everyone, this is Mina Ashido," he pointed to the young woman with pink hair as he shook his head again, "She's a member of the Dancing Tribe, a tribe of demons responsible for the Dancing Plague that killed all those people in 1518," (**Weird historical fact, there was a such a thing that actually happened. No one knows why or how it started and to this day, it's still a mystery**)he then pointed to the one of the blonde-haired young women, "Himiko Toga, a member of the Mock Tribe, somewhat like a Vampire, but if she drinks blood, she can become that person for a short amount of time, depending on how much blood she drinks,"

He then pointed towards the second blonde-haired woman, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the humans, "Pony Tsunotori, a member of the Animal Tribe. She, along with Habuko Mongoose," he pointed towards the young woman with short, red hair, "Can communicate with animals and have them do their bidden and finally we have Ibara Shiozaki," he pointed towards the cold-looking woman with long, green hair as she stared at the three families with narrowed eyes, "She's a member of the Plant Tribe. They're responsible for famines all over the world...most people blame God, but no, no...credit goes to the Plant Tribe,"

The families stared at the demons in disbelief as Izuku looked at them and cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Now...why were all of you kicked out of hell? I know why I was banished, but that doesn't explain why-"

"Why? Isn't it obvious," Himiko licked her lips and stepped closer to Izuku, "We were getting lonely down there without our favorite boytoy and we talked to the members of the other Tribes, but they didn't like what we had to say an-"

"Why is that little girl the only one with a missing horn?" Beru questioned and the group of demons looked at her, "Well...she's the only demon with missing horn, but that Pony girl and Mina girl seem like they have horns too and they're both still on their heads,"

"Different Tribes, different traditions," Mina took a deep breath as she cross her arms and stared at the woman, "To be honest, members of the Erasing Tribe all have horns, and so when they're banished, they have one of their horns removed, where as members of the Animal and Dancing Tribes are rarely born with horns, if they are, they do keep them, but they're given a scar to prove their banishment,"

The families stared at them in confusion as Ibara growled under her breath, "Foolish mortals, we don't need to explain our traditions to any of you. What makes you think that a demon will associate with-"

"That's enough, Ibara," Izuku narrowed his eyes before he removed Eri from his shoulders and set her down before walking away from the others and over towards the families, "I've met Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu earlier this week, and all week they've been visiting me and while at first they didn't believe that I was a demon, it wasn't until last night when I unleashed my Ungodly Wail an-"

"Are you nuts!" Habuko hissed, "You didn't reach the age of maturity yet and you know what could happen to a member of the Echo Tribe if they do that! Were you looking to die or something?"

Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo stared at Izuku with wide eyes as Izuku inhaled slowly and crossed his arms, "They more or less said the same thing, and their parents soon came into the building and after explaining everything to them, they all left, but their parents soon came back, we talked for a while and they brought me back to their house, where they allowed me to spend the night,"

"You didn't tell us you could've died last night," Momo hissed as she, Kyoka and Tsuyu stared at him, "If it was that dangerous, why didn't you just...mimic a sound or something instead of putting your life in danger?"

"I told you three the power of the Ungodly Wail and a minor fraction of what would happen to anyone under the age of maturity using it. I didn't feel like getting yelled at by any of you an-" before he could finish, he felt someone slap him across the face and he looked up to see Tsuyu stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Uh...did I do something wrong? I didn't think it was important that I'd tell you what could've happened if it didn't happen so why are you three so-" the three shook their heads before they walked past him and out of the building, leaving their families and demons.

Izuku looked around in confusion before stepping closer to the families and arched a brow, "Did I…did I screw up just now?"

The adults sighed as Kyotoku wrapped an arm around his neck and started leading him towards the door, "Let's go kid, you have a lot of explaining to do," confused, Izuku slowly nodded as the families led him out of the building, leaving the other demons alone.

The six stood in silence for several minutes as they heard the door close before Himiko snapped, "What the hell just happened? I thought they were joking when they said he didn't want to hurt humans, but this…this is just too much!"

"Should we follow them?" Pony questioned and the others nodded before they ran towards the door and out of the building.

**Well…something's about to happen…enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, he messed up big time.**

**fencer29: Maybe.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter, and I wanted to get Days that Followed, Black Sails, Heartbroken or Everything Changes out, but this chapter has been bothering me since before my charger broke, so I'm getting it out now.**

Izuku stood in front of a door and took a deep breath before he looked back to see Natsumi, Mika, Beru, Ganma, Kyotoku, Mark and Tsuyu's younger siblings standing at the end of the hall, the six adults ushering him to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired demon shook his head before rising his arm up and knocked on the wood of the door. The door soon opened and Izuku came face-to-face with an annoyed Momo. Looking back, Izuku saw that the adults and Tsuyu's siblings were gone, "What?" Momo questioned and Izuku looked back up at her, "What do you want, Izuku?"

"I...uh...can...can I talk to you three?" sighing, Momo, nodded and led Izuku into the room as Izuku closed the door behind them.

The four sat in the room in silence before Kyoka sighed and crossed her arms, "So...Momo said you wanted to talk, so talk," Izuku inhaled slowly as he frowned and shook his head, "Izu-"

"Look," Izuku groaned, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that one major downfall of unleashing the Ungodly Wail last night, but Habuko shouldn't have said that either. As a member of the Echo Tribe, it's my job to worry about dying or living over something stupid like that, but I'm not sorry I proved to you three that I truly am a demon,"

The air between the four grew still before Izuku inhaled slowly and walked towards the door, "Why the hell do you three care so much, anyways? You're human and I'm a demon, your kind is supposed to fear my kind an-"

"If that were true, do you think we'd come and visit you every night this week?" Tsuyu hissed, shaking her head, "Do you think we'd argue with our parents last night after you unleashed that damn Wail of yours, that could've killed you, and do you think we'd care if your parents had you exiled or not!" Momo and Kyoka stared at their usually levelheaded friend as she snapped at Izuku, "You told us you were exiled for not wanting to hurt humans because you've seen good in them, but you don't know how to act to any type of kindness shown to you an-"

"Can you blame me!" Izuku snapped and the three jumped back slightly as Izuku panted and shook his head, "The only _kindness_ I've ever received were from the demons you met today and I use that word very loosely," the three looked at him in confusion as Izuku frowned and sat down on the floor, "Eri is like a little sister to me, even though she's from a completely different tribe, Mina is the closet I have to a relative...since she's from the Dancing Tribe and I'm from the Echo Tribe, we're practically cousins, but her playful attitude tends to cloud her judgement and...she can...well-"

"Does it have anything to do with Toga calling you their favorite boytoy?" Momo arched a brow and Izuku slowly nodded, "What did she mean by that? Are those demonesses like your-"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy laced in your voice, Momo?" Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu stared at him with wide eyes before looking away, "I don't know why Himiko calls me that, but ever since we were little, she, Mina, Pony, Habuko and Ibara have been calling me that and I never bothered to stop them,"

The three watched as Izuku stood up and began walking towards the door, "Well...I did what I set out to do...I guess I'll leave you three-"

"W...we have a few questions," he heard Momo say and he looked back in confusion, "None of us heard of these demon tribes an-"

"That's because the seven tribes live their lives in secret. We're not like the other demons that roam hell, we don't want people knowing of our work," Izuku took a deep breath before he turned and faced them and sat back down, "You're already aware of the Echo Tribe, the Erasing Tribe, the Dancing Tribe, the Mock Tribe, the Animal Tribe and the Plant Tribe and you're all aware of what we're capable of,"

"Yeah...we know because you told us...but what's the final tribe?" Kyoka arched a brow, "You've only named six, but you said there were seven, so what's the final tribe and what do they do?"

"The...the Chaos Tribe and they work directly with Satan," Izuku crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "They help the big guy sort out all types of disasters that can possibly destroy the entire world...there is not a single member from that tribe that has been exiled. Satan claims them as his trusted advisors, but none of them want credit for helping him because like I said, the tribes like their privacy. All demons should actually be like that, but Succubi, their brothers the Incubi, the demon lords...they love the attention they get, so it doesn't bother them at all,"

"But the tribes...they enjoy their private lives, and Satan won't argue with them as long as they do their work, right?" Tsuyu questioned and Izuku hummed as he slowly nodded, "But why should anyone care if a demon wants to go against tradition or not? Isn't that the main objective for a demon, to rebel an-"

"Not for a demon, you either do your job or you get the hell out," Izuku narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fist, "Like I said last night, demons don't coddle their children, they abandon them at the age of four, if they make it, great, if they die then who in the hell would care for the weak? Demons don't cry if they learn that their child had died. That only means that they were too weak and would've just gotten in the way of everything. Even though I wasn't really given any type of kindness growing up, I know a little about it and I know some humans possess that rare trait and I spoke up against the other Tribe Members and got kicked out of hell because of it...now if the others were telling the truth or not, I don't care,"

"You better care," the four looked up to see Himiko, Mina, Eri, Habuko, Pony and Ibara climbing through the window, "If you want to-"

"We didn't invite you in," Kyoka narrowed her eyes at the six demonesses, "Don't demons respect bounderies or something?"

"No," the seven answered and Izuku sighed, "Demons can enter any building they please...as long as it's not one of religion and if it is, they may be invited in the religion building and none of the artifacts will be capable of causing bodily harm because we were invited in," the six intruders nodded in agreement, "So...what were you saying, Himiko? Why would I care if you were banished or not?"

"Because you're our favorite boytoy and you don't want to lose that title," Himiko licked her lips, stepping closer to Izuku, "So Izuku, do you want to know what we know, or do you want to go around with this ignorant attitude?"

"Shut up," the six stared at him as Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka looked at each other before looking at the green-haired demon as Izuku stood up, "What the hell do you know, Himiko? If it's something that'll put these nice people in danger, your best bet is to tell me right now," Himiko huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away, "Eri...what does Himiko know that she won't tell us?"

Everyone looked at the young girl as Eri frowned and hung her head, "The Celestial Event," she spoke, barely above a whisper.

**I worked all afternoon on this one. One-shots will be returning on Wednesday, sorry, but I'm taking tomorrow off because I only managed to get one done and I don't want to post one without the other. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and I'm sorry for a somewhat cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku stared at Eri with slightly narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms and arched, "The Celestial Event? The same event where the stars and planets a line perfectly during the Lunar Eclipse?" Eri slowly nodded her head as the humans stared at the demons in confusion, "And when is this going to happen?"

"The end of the week," Eri answered and looked before Izuku turned and walked out of the room in a huff, closing the door behind him before everyone followed him.

The demons and humans stood on the stairs and looked down to see Samidare and Satsuki jumping up before running towards the stairs and ran up them. Tsuyu stopped her younger siblings and ushered them to keep quiet before they looked down in the living room as Izuku talked to the six adults.

Izuku looked up towards the stars and slightly narrowed his eyes, "You said you wanted to talk to us, boy," Kyotoku spoke, leaning back and crossing his arms, "So what's on your-"

"How fast can you six get your families out of the country?" the adults stared at him in confusion as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It's...at the end of the week there's this rare event known as the Celestial Event, it's where the stars and planets a line during a Lunar Eclipse and that's when the gates of hell will open up and the demons will rise and roam the streets," the six stared at him with wide eyes, "So...how fast can you get your families out of the country?"

"Not that soon," Natsumi sighed, shaking her head, "If you had told us yesterday about this event, we probably could've gotten out of the country without a problem but-"

"I didn't know until just now," Izuku frowned, "Isn't there any way you can get out of Japan before the end of the week?" the adults looked at each other before looking at Izuku and Izuku inhaled slowly, "If you can make it out of the country, can you take Eri with you?"

"No!" the seven looked up to see Eri running down the stairs and over to Izuku. Jumping on Izuku, she tightly hugged him as she shook her head, "No, no, no! I'm staying too! I can fight an-"

"Eri," Izuku said sternly, pulling Eri off him and setting her down on the floor as he narrowed his eyes, "It'll be too dangerous if you stay. You're going to go with the Yaoyorozu's, Asui's and Jirou's and that's that." Eri moaned before she puffed her cheeks out and ran back up the stairs.

Izuku inhaled deeply as he frowned and Ganma spoke, "Why do you want us to take her with us? She's determined to stay here an-"

"It'll be too dangerous," Izuku shook his head, "The Seven Tribes, the Demon Lords, Succubi, Incubi, and even the big guy himself will surface. I know Eri is a member of the Erasing Tribe, but she's still a kid and she shouldn't witness total chaos like that,"

Izuku tightened his fists as his arms began to shake, "And what about those other girls?" Beru questioned, "We have no problem taking that little girl with us, but we might not be able to take care of your other friends an-"

"Mina, Himiko, Pony, Habuko and Ibara are going to stay and help fight against the demonic forces," Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes, "Just get Eri, Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu's siblings out of the country before the Celestial Event happens," the air between the seven grew still before Izuku took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs, "Just try to get out of the country before the end of the week, take your daughters, your son and Eri with you," without waiting for a reply, Izuku walked up the stairs, all eyes following him.

Reaching the top of the stairs, everyone stared at him before Mina spoke, "Hey Izuku, you shouldn't go and make decisions for other people like that. It would've been nice if you talked to us before-"

"You, me, Himiko, Pony, Ibara and Habuko are going to stay and try to fight the demonic forces while the others leave the country before the event," Izuku looked back with a hardened look crossing his face, "No one has a problem with that, do they?" the demonesses and Tsuyu's siblings walked past him and returned to the room while Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu stared at him in disbelief.

Hearing the door close, Kyoka stepped closer to Izuku and crossed her arms, "Ashido's right, you shouldn't make decisions for others like that unless you know what they want,"

"I'm sure you three feel that way, but with all of hell coming here in a few days, we don't have time to sit down and talk about this. You three should leave with your families before anything can happen," the three frowned as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I know asking you to leave your homes like this isn't easy, but it'll be better knowing the few humans that are kind in this world are safe,"

"And you think six banished demons can handle this?" Momo arched a brow, "If all of hell is going to rise up, what do you think you and the others can do? Are any of you at the age of maturity?"

"Himiko...I think...I don't know much of other tribes, so I can't say for sure...but stop changing the subject," Izuku turned and walked down the hall and into the room and closed the door behind him. Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at each other and nodded before they turned and walked down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, their parents looked up in confusion before Mark spoke, "What's wrong you three?"

"We're staying," Momo answered her father, confusing adults in front of them, "We're staying in Japan when all of you leave an-"

"Are you insane!" Mark shouted at his daughter, "The boy just got done telling us what's going to happen at the end of the week and you expect us to-"

"Dear," Natsumi placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Maybe they have their own reason to want to stay here," she looked at her daughter and her daughter's friends and slightly frowned, "We won't stop you from staying, but if you three do tend on staying while all of this happens, we expect you three to take care of yourselves," the three nodded, "Now...is there anything you want us to know before we leave?"

"Can you not tell Izuku about this until it's too late to chage anything?" Tsuyu asked, "If he knows that we asked you to leaveus here before you go, he's going to try and convince you to take us,"

Beru slightly smiled as she slowly nodded, "Of course, but you three better get upstairs to keep everyone in check," the three nodded before they turned and walked up the stairs.

Beru looked around to see her husband, Kyotoku and Mark giving her questionable looks and she sighed, "They have their reasons to stay, and they're determined to stay here no matter what. That boy won't let anything happen to them, but we have to trust them enough to look out for one another,"

**Well...here's the next chapter. A few things were explained and...enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the next chapter. I was going to get days that follow or Black Sails out, but this sort of bothered me until I got it out.**

Izuku sat in a tree and stared at the blue sky with narrowed eyes, "Just a few days and all hell breaks loose," he looked down and saw Tsuyu's siblings and Eri running around the yard, laughing and playing, "Kids…they have their whole lives ahead of them…Eri, you're going to go with them before the Celestial Event happens," he looked back and saw Himiko, Habuko, Mina, Pony and Ibara talking to one another in the far corner of the yard and shook his head, "I don't care what they want. I'm not going to fight all of hell on my own and they're old enough to see that type of chaos,"

Looking around, he spotted the adults sitting at a table and he frowned, "I trust you to get your families and Eri out of Japan before that day comes. We'll be too busy fighting demons and Satan to play babysitters," looking around again, he inhaled slowly as he hung his head, "Where are Kyoka, Tsuyu and Momo? It's a nice day out and they should be out here with their families. I hope they're not too angry with me, but they were the first humans I've have any type of communication with and I didn't want them to get dragged into this mess,"

Jumping out of the tree, the Echo demon sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm going for a walk," he turned and began walking away.

Coming to a corner, he heard Momo's voice and he stopped as his eyes widened, "How are we going to keep this from him?" pressing his back against the wall, he crossed his arms as he continued to listen, "He aid he can mimic any sound, provided he hears it first, but what if he overheard us talking to our parents?"

"It won't do any good," Kyoka spoke and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "They're working on getting the tickets. It's not guaranteed that they'll manage to leave before this event thing that's got them all shook up, but if they do then good, but buying more tickets for the same flight on the same day will be impossible, so there's nothing he'll be able to do."

"I still feel a little guilty about this," Izuku heard Tsuyu speak, "I'll be happy my parents and siblings get away before anything happens, if they even can, but we're lying to Izuku. He's been kind to us, and while yes, he didn't tell us the full extent of the Ungodly Wail of his and what can happen," Izuku's eyes widened as he began growling under his breath, "But if this fails…Izuku deserves to die with people who care about him and don't see him as a boytoy as those other demons put it,"

Looking around the wall, he saw Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu standing in the middle of the sidewalk, their heads down and deep frowns painted across their lips, "This is going to be difficult to keep from him until the time comes, but from what we've learned, this Celestial Event will open the gates of hell and every demon, even the Devil will come and cause havoc in Japan." Momo sighed and shook her head, "And Tsuyu is right, if this does fail, Izuku deserves to be around people who care about him before he dies and those people are us,"

"No…you three should be with your families, not with a demon you barely know," Izuku mumbled under his breath and shook his head, "Demons are emotionless creature by nature an-" before he could finish, his eyes widened as he grabbed his chest and began panting, "What the hell? Why are my two hearts racing like this? This is ridiculous,"

"And what's going to happen when our families leave and he sees we're still here?" Kyoka asked and he looked, "He's going to be upset that we didn't go with them. He's going to believe our families left us here on purpose an-"

"We're going to tell him the truth," Tsuyu said sternly, "We're going to show him what it's like to be wanted and to be surrounded by people who care. The entire Tribe banished him because he didn't want to harm humans, those demons that showed up see him nothing more than a toy for their entertainment, our parents were a little skeptical at first and they're still uneasy around all these demons and my brother and sister are ignorant to the situation and that's the way it's going to be,"

Seeing the green-haired female cross her arms and shake her head, he heard Tsuyu sigh, "I know it sounds foolish, but demons deserve to be happy and Izuku is the demon that deserves to be happy the most,"

"What do you mean by that?" Momo arched a brow.

"He was banished because he didn't want to harm humans, and whether or not the others were truly banished, I don't know, but from the sound of it, they really were and only because they said something about Izuku, which…let's be honest, it doesn't sound like a thing. They could be lying to us,"

"Yeah…but wouldn't you use that logic with me?"

"I'd say we should say the same about Izuku," Kyoka sighed and crossed her arms, "But he's had multiple chances to harm us…remember the night we met him?"

"Bakugou was chasing after us because he was on something." Momo frowned, "He saw us and he invited us back to that building, not caring if Bakugou saw us or not. When we asked him why he did that, he said he wasn't going to stand there and let some hothead hurt us for no reason other than being out of his damn mind,"

"I told you three that I was a demon and you looked at me like I was going crazy, but you didn't judge and the four of us talked for a couple of hours before you three had to go home, and you've been visiting me every night since,"

"And then last night…he foolishly unleashed that Wail of his which could've cost him his life just to prove he was a demon and our parent found us and started asking questions," Momo continued, "We got into an argument with our parents over what happened to Izuku and then they went and brought him back to the house with them,"

Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Is it possible that the three of us are…growing attached to a certain green-haired demon after just one week?" Kyoka asked and Izuku's eyes widened, "We usually don't argue with our parents, we'd never sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up with someone we just met…is it possible that we care for him just like he cares for humans?" Izuku shook his head and turned before he began running down the street, dismissing the rest of the conversation.

**Well…they don't know that Izuku knows their plan…enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Slight time-skip, only because…I don't think anything is going to happen between now and the promised day…enjoy.**

Izuku sat on a tree branch and stared at the full moon with narrowed eyes as a gentle breeze blew past him, "Tomorrow night is the Promised Day…I don't know how this is going to end," sighing, he shook his head, "I can hear you three," jumping from the tree branch, he looked back to see Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo standing next to the tree, "It's late…you three should be sleeping an-"

"You should be sleeping too," Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head, "Big day tomorrow,"

"Yeah…and…I overheard you three," the three stared at the green-haired demon in confusion, "You're planning on staying here while your families leave the country an-"

"Even still…they couldn't get the plane tickets," Momo answered, her gaze falling, "The earliest they could get out of Japan is in the middle of next week…that'll too late so…we're here no matter what," the air grew still before Momo continued to speak, "So…no matter what, we're going to help you fight all of hell,"

"I don't know how I feel about that…those demons are merciless,"

"We know," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "But…there is one thing we want from you before tomorrow night, and it's better if you help us now before it's too late," confused, Tsuyu grabbed Izuku by the wrist and the three led him further away from the house.

The four walked into the abandoned building and Izuku looked around in confusion before looking at the three and arched a brow, "So…why did you bring us back here? We haven't been in this building since the others came to earth and-" he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the three taking their clothes off.

The three turned around, barely covering themselves as small smiles formed across their lips, "What the hell…why are you three naked?"

"Well…we've been thinking about this since we learned about the Celestial Event and…since we're all stuck in Japan during the event and…none of us want to die a virgin," Momo answered, stepping closer to the demon in front of them, "And we're sure you wouldn't want to die one either…so…we talked to our mothers and they're going to keep our fathers away from our rooms and keep Tsu's siblings away too while we…well…we want to-"

"We want you to have sex with us," Kyoka interrupted the black-haired beauty before everything fell silent in the building before the three stepped closer to Izuku.

Momo moaned as she felt Izuku's cock slide into her pussy while Kyoka and Tsuyu stood on either side of her, caressing her breasts. The black-haired beauty looked down at the demon and a small smile formed across her lips, "Don't try to hide it, Izuku…you don't want to die a virgin either, are we right?"

"I…no…I don't, but…but why are you three doing this? You should've saved this for the ones you're going to marry an-"

"You idiot," Kyoka smirked, nuzzling closer to Momo's breasts as she looked down at Izuku, "We're doing this because we can die tomorrow and we told you we're not dying virgins," Kyoka turned and ran her tongue across Momo's nipple as Momo held her close to her.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu as she nuzzled into Momo's other breast before looking down at Izuku with a playful smirk crossing her lips, "Don't tell me you didn't dream of this since we met, Izuku. Three lovely ladies wanting to have sex with you before we go into a life or death situation," Tsuyu turned her head and lightly sucked on Momo's breast, causing her to lightly moan as Momo ran her hand through Tsuyu's hair.

Kyoka had her face pressed up against a wall and panted a she felt Izuku's cock roughly enter her pussy as Momo lightly pinched her nipples and Tsuyu pressed her lips against hers. Izuku looked up and saw the purple-haired teen and green-haired teen kiss as Tsuyu's hand slid down and he saw her rubbing her own pussy. Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head, "Help me…these girls are going to be the death of me,"

"What's wrong, Izuku?" he heard Momo speak and he looked down to see Momo crawling up beside him, "You're jealous we're ironing you?" before Izuku could respond, Momo leaned closer and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist and his cock slowly entering her pussy with Momo and Kyoka each caressing her breasts and ran their tongues across her nipples. Tsuyu moaned as she looked up and bit her lip before she leaned closer to Izuku and harshly whispered, "I want you to kiss me while you fuck me hard, Izuku. Fuck me hard, Izuku…show us what a demon can do,"

"I…I…I'm not an Incubus, I can't please you like they can an-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips as Momo and Kyoka continued to suck on her breasts and Izuku's eyes widened.

The teens laid on the ground, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu nuzzled close to Izuku as sweat covered their bodies and juices ran down their legs and semen dripped out of their pussies. The three looked up to see Izuku staring out the window at the full moon with narrowed eyes, "Izuku?" Kyoka questioned, nuzzling closer to him, "What's wrong?"

"The Celestial Event, the rare event that takes place every five hundred years…most demons will kill at the chance to witness and feel the power of this event…and now…I'm terrified of the damned thing."

"Because all of hell will be here?" Momo questioned and Izuku inhaled slowly, "Izuku?"

"That…and the fact that you and your families are still going to be here an-"

"Even if they managed to get out of the country, we still would've been here," Tsuyu sighed, nuzzling closer to his side as a small frown formed across her lips, "We weren't going to leave you and those other demons to face hell alone…for all we know, Mongoose, Toga, Tsunotori, Ashido and Shiozaki were lying about being banished and…are trying to set you up for failure,"

"Heh…I wouldn't put it past Himiko, and Eri was actually thrown out of hell…the others…I don't know…but we'll find out tomorrow night, won't we," the three hummed and nodded as Izuku looked down at them with narrowed eyes, "Listen…if things get too heated tomorrow night, I want you three to take your families and get to a local church…even during the Celestial Event, demons won't be able to enter without being invited in and no one will dare invite a demon into a church,"

"And what about you?" Momo demanded, looking up with narrowed eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm a banished demon, I have nothing left to live for an-" before he could finish, he felt three hands slap him across the face before he looked at the three and saw them panting in anger, "…did um…did I say something?"

"Idiot," Kyoka groaned and shook her head, "You're not dying tomorrow…you better even think about dying," Izuku stared at the purple-haired teen in confusion as the three scooted closer to him and rested their heads on his torso, "You better not think about dying tomorrow night,"

Izuku frowned as he heard their breathing even out and saw their backs rise and fall at an even pace, indicating they had fallen asleep. Izuku inhaled slowly before looking back at the full moon with narrowed eyes, "Bring it on…you won't succeed this time…you'll fall and the humans will live in peace once again," closing his eyes, he fell asleep with a hardened look crossing his face.

**Well…I wanted to turn this into a full-blown lemon…sort of like a hero going off with one last hurrah type deal…but I didn't think that was appropriate and I have something else planned for that…enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the few months of hiatus…please enjoy the next chapter.**

The sun began to rise over the horizon and Izuku stood by the window and narrowed his eyes, "Promised Day," hearing light moans, he looked back and saw Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu lightly stir in their sleep. Sighing, the green-haired demon looked back out the window and shook his head, "If I had known about this day sooner, I would've warned them to take their families and leave Japan, and now some of the nicest people I met are at risk of dying once all of hell comes,"

"We're at risk too, boytoy,"

"We're all demons, Himiko, our lives are already damned. If we die, we die. We have nothing worth living for,"

"We wouldn't say that, Izuku," Izuku looked back to see Himiko, Pony, Mina, Habuko and Ibara stepping into the room and Mina took a deep breath and shook her head, "The five of us heard you four last night…you were having a little fun and you didn't invite u-"

"They're the ones who suggested it. They said that they didn't want to die virgins, I don't know why though, because now they could very well be damned to hell," Izuku looked out the window again, "Anyway, are you five ready? You know what's going to happen in a few hours, right?"

"But of course, Izuku," Ibara inhaled slowly and stepped closer to him and looked out the window, "We're the ones who warned you about today. And even if we weren't ready, we have a strange feeling that you're going to make us fight,"

"You know me too well, Ibara," Izuku looked back at Pony and Habuko and narrowed his eyes, "You two know all of hell is coming, including the Tribes," the two looked at him and arched a brow, "You know what I'm going to say next, right? How you two are going to be useless against the-"

'The Echo Tribe, you made that clear when we first met you," Habuko hissed, "You love tormenting us whenever we have a little sparring match. That being said, all of us aren't making it out of this mess alive. Satan is coming too, and the big guy isn't one for losing so easily,"

"There's a first time for everything," he looked down at the still sleeping Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka and he slightly frowned, "And besides…I don't know about all of you, but I want to live,"

"We all want to live, Izuku," Pony said, shaking her head, "But we're just going to have to see what happens tonight. After tonight, we'll either be sent to oblivion, or we'll walk away with severe injuries, but we'll be alive," Izuku hummed and nodded, "We'll talk later," Izuku looked up and watched the others walk out of the room before quietly closing the door behind them.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "No one is going to die tonight," he looked back and saw the three sitting up and Momo rubbing her eyes before she looked up and gave a tired smile, "You and the others have been training hard all week and we've been doing some training too,"

"Why? If you and your families can't get out of the country, the next best thing to do is hide in a church and hope there are no idiots in there that will be foolish enough to invite a demon into the church an-"

"We're going to help fight the demonic forces," Tsuyu said in a stern tone, "They think they can come up on the surface world and try and take over…they're wrong. We're not going to hide just because you don't want us to get hurt,"

"But-"

"Izuku, this is our world, and just because all of hell thinks it can come up here and take it over due to this Celestial Event that's going to happen tonight, they've got another thing coming." Kyoka stood up and stretched before stepping towards the window, "And it's not just going to be us, everyone here wants to help. Don't get us wrong, we know you seven know more about the demons and all of you are strong, but seven going up against an army…you're just asking to be slaughtered, so what's a few humans helping out?"

"The fact that they're demons and will play off your emotions to win and kill you after, that's what,"

"We know every trick demons possess, and thanks to you, we know how members of the Echo Tribe work, and we have an understanding of how the other Tribes work," Momo stood up and Izuku looked back at her in disbelief, "So whether you like it or not, we're going to help fight against the forces of hell,"

Izuku growled under his breath before his eyes widened and he looked back at Kyoka, "Wait a minute…Kyoka, you said seven," Kyoka hummed and nodded, "What makes you think I'm going to let Eri fight? She's just a kid an-"

"She wasn't going to stay with us," Kyoka sighed and looked out the window, "She was determined to stay here after you asked our parents to get us out of the country and asked them to take her with them. You saw how quickly she ran down the stairs,"

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and shook his head, "And you're okay with your siblings fighting?"

"Whether I'm okay with it or not doesn't matter," Tsuyu stood up and took a deep breath, "The three of us, our parents and as much as I don't want them to, my brother and sister are going to help fight." Izuku growled as Tsuyu stepped closer to him, "We know you're trying to talk us out of helping, but Izuku, it's not going to work. We've all made up our minds and you've known us for over a week now and you know it's impossible to talk us out of anything,"

"Right," Izuku groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu walked out of the room. Hearing the latch catch, he looked back and frowned at the sun, "This is going to end badly, but Tsuyu has a point. No matter what I say to those three, changing their minds will be impossible, especially when they're determined…damnit," he turned and walked out of the room with a hardened look crossing his face.

**Well…I was going to be against the idea of everyone fighting, but then in a last second decision, I've changed my mind…enjoy.**


End file.
